Electrochemical methods and devices for determining analyte concentrations in fluid samples find wide application in the treatment and management of medical conditions such as diabetes. Individuals suffering from diabetes monitor their blood glucose concentrations using such methods often several times per day.
Electrochemical methods generally rely upon the correlation between a current, a potential or accumulated charge and the concentration of analyte, typically in conjunction with a reagent that produces charge carriers when combined with the analyte. The electrochemical biosensors for performing the tests are typically disposable test strips having a reagent disposed thereon that chemically reacts with a biological fluid such as blood. The test strip is mated to a test meter such that the test meter can measure the reaction between the analyte and the reagent to determine the concentration of the analyte. For electrochemically-based test strips, the electrical signal is transferred to the meter through electrical contact pads on the test strips and contacts within the meter strip port connector.